Us Troublesome Book Characters
by Magnus-n-Elec-lover
Summary: Magnus and Alec indulge themselves in a lot of *wink wink* Simon has been found out, thanks to Magnus. Jace is dumb. CHATROOM! M/A I/S Rated T: for language and breif talk of sexy-times. Enjoy. ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Magnus-GaydarGlitterMonitor Alec-ClosedClosetExpert Isabelle-TripleGwiththeDoubleD's Jace-BlackCladBlondeTresses Simon-EternallyForeverBloodLusted

TripleGwiththeDoubleD's has logged on GaydarGlitterMonitor has logged on

Gaydar-...hello, Isabelle dear.

TripleG-wow, Magnus. Is my screen-name really that telling?

Gaydar-just as telling as mine, dear.

BlackCladBlondeTresses has logged on

Gaydar&TripleG-Hello Jace.

BlackClad- do i know you?

Gaydar-of course you know me in all my magnificent glory.

BlackClad- yes, of course, Magnus. Who else would have that screen-name? :)

Gaydar-my delicious boyfriend if i wish to give 'it' to him. ;).

BlackClad-... I'm not even gonna read between the lines there... I'm afraid for my eyes.

Gaydar-mmmm. ;)

* everyone except Magnus heard Jace yell for Alec to get into the chatroom*

TripleG- is all the yelling really necessary Jace?

BlackClad-who are you, and how do you know my name?

Gaydar-oh, i forgot you were on dear, you've been silent for so long.

ClosedClosetExpert has logged on

ClosedCloset-really Magnus? -.-

Gaydar-oh,yes my love, really.

ClosedCloset-afgsjavahagga

TripleG-are you alright, Alec?

ClosedCloset- yes Izzy, I'm fine.

BlackClad-AHA! SO THAT'S WHO YOU ARE! StUpiD caPS lOcK. -_-

TripleG-... you're so dumb.

BlackClad-i gots one question... what the heck is a TripleG?

Gaydar,ClosedCloset,&TripleG-Go Get 'em Girl.

* everyone looks at Alec*

ClosedCloset-what? I've known Izzy my entire life, and I've been dating a very flamboyant and sparkly warlock.

Gather- don't forget magnificent.

ClosedCloset-wait a minute Magnus. I'm coming over. Then I'll tell you all the things you are. ;)

EternallyForeverBloodLusted has logged on

Gaydar-;) ;)?

ClosedCloset-mmhm. Lots and lots of ;) ;).

BlackClad-Ahhh! My Eyes!

EternallyForever-uhm, is anyone else as weirded out as much as me?

ClosedCloset-nope, now I'm off to ;) ;) with my boyfriend.

ClosedClosetExpert has logged off

Gaydar-ickle vampie is just worried about coming out.

EternallyForever-WHAT! I am NOT gay!

Gaydar-no... but you are bi. ;) Ciao.

GaydarGitterMonitor has logged off

EternallyForever-*shocked into silence*

BlackClad-*grins evilly* i knew it! Muahaha!

BlackCladBlondeTresses has logged off

TripleG-...

EternallyForever-... Isabelle. I can explain.

TripleGwiththeDoubleD's has logged off

EternallyForever-fuck you, Magnus.

EternallyForeverBloodLusted has logged off 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magnus-GaydarGlitterMonitor Alec-RightfullyOuted Isabelle-NothingLessThan7Inches Jace-BlackCladBlondeTresses Simon-EternallyForeverBloodLusted Clary-NachuraalArtisticalJeans Max-LittleShadowBoy Camille-ScaredYet?

LittleShadowBoy has logged on

ScaredYet? has logged on

Little- who are you?

Scared-i could ask you the same, though i already know who you are.

Little- oh, really? Who am i then?

Scared- the youngest lightwood?

Little- oh...

Scared- am i right?

NachuraalArtisticalJeans has logged on

Nachuraal-hey! :)

Little-*sigh* yes.

Scared- thought so. *smug grin*

Little- my tuurrnn! :D

Nachuraal-okay... just ignore me then. -_-

Little- may i have a hint?

Scared-okay.. my bestest friend ever just so happens to be lying beside me on his bed, right now.

Little- that isn't very helpful. :/

Scared- he calls himself magnificent, while i myself am royal. :)

Little-uhmmm?

Nachuraal- oh for Angels sake, she's talking about Magnus. It's Camille Belcourt!

RightfullyOuted has logged on

Rightfully- what has Magnus done this time!

Nachuraal- just read above..

Scared- who are you? ^

Little- it's just Clary.. she isn't important.

Nachuraal-i feel so loved. * goes to art corner to draw*

Rightfully- I AM COMING OVER THERE CAMILLE! AND YOU AND MAGNUS HAD BETTER NOT BE IN THE SAME BED, OR BY THE ANGEL, I WILL GO SHADOWHUNTER ON BOTH OF YOU!

RightfullyOuted has ANGRILY logged off

*meanwhile, on the sidelines*

Magnus, who had been looking at the laptop over Camilles shoulder, pushed Camille onto the floor. Just as the front door banged open, and Alec stormed in.

"Alec, honey. Calm down, please," Magnus said to him soothingly.

"I just thought...," Alec trailed off, hanging his head.

" It's okay darling, i would never cheat on you," Magnus assured him, while slowly pulling the covers from his bed to cover Camilles still form.

" I'm going to enter the chatroom. Care to join more on the couch, love?"

"Yeah," Alec said, pecking Magnus on the lips.

GaydarGlitterMonitor has logged on

ScaredYet? Has been logged off by GaydarGlitterMonitor

RightfullyOuted has logged on

Little-...but that's just the thing Clary. It couldn't have been Isabelle, she never comes into my room.

Nachuraal-well i don't know who stole your candy, then max.

BlackClad- it's a myyyssttteerryyy.

BlackCladBlondeTresses has logged off

Rightfully- when did Jace get on?

Nachuraal- while you guys were having your 'moment'.

NachuraalArtisticalJeans has logged off

Little-*sigh*

Gaydar-don't worry, Maxie. I'll help you.

Little- Thanks Mr. Bane. :)

LittleShadowBoy has logged off

Rightfully- aww, you did a good thing, Maggie. ;)

RightfullyOuted has logged off to make-out with his boyfriend.

Gaydar-yeah, I'm a big fucking softie. -_- i blame Alecs ass. ;)

GaydarGlitterMonitor has logged off

The end! How do you like it? Review, please? Thank you! ^_^ 


End file.
